hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (Russia)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 ロシア版 Maru kaite Chikyū Roshia-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Russia Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Russia. This version was later used as the ending theme for episodes of the second season of the anime where Russia is the featured character of the episode. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji= ねえねえ папа　ウォトカを頂戴 ねえねえ мама　ねえねえ мама 昔に食べた ピロシキの あの味が忘れらないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 僕はロシア まるかいて地球 ジッと見て・・・(コルコル…) ひょっとして地球 僕はロシア あぁ　一筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 シベリアの冬は極寒の 氷点下 「僕、ずっと寒いとこにいたから、南の海にあこがれるんだ 」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 僕はロシア まるかいて地球 ハッ！として地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 僕はロシア あぁ　焼き上がりが 待てない幸せのレシピ 「どきどきするんだ～」 匂いにつられて踊りだす マトリョーシカ ねえねえ брат　クワスも頂戴 ついでに сестра　オクローシにして そう дедушка　平和が一番 ハイハイ малыш 「呼んだ？ フフフ・・」 ねえねえ папа　ボルシチを頂戴 ねえねえ мама　ねえねえмама 昔に食べた ピロシキの あの味が忘れらないんだ キャビアの呼び名は「黒いイクラ」さ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 僕はロシア　「うふっ♪」 あぁ　一筆で見える 素晴らしい世界 広大な土地を 横断だ！ シベリア鉄道 あぁ 世界中に 眠る幸せのレシピ マフラー外して ひまわりを 探すのさ |-| Romaji= Nee nee papa WOTOKA wo choudai Nee nee mama nee nee mama Mukashi ni tabeta PIROSHIKI no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku wa RO-SHI-A Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite… (KolKolKolKol...) Hyotto shite chikyuu Boku wa RO-SHI-A Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai SHIBERIA no fuyu wa gokkan no Hyoutenka "Boku, zutto samui toko ni ita kara, minami no umi ni akogarerun da" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku wa RO-SHI-A Marukaite chikyuu HA! tto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Boku wa RO-SHI-A Aa yakiagari ga Matenai shiawase no RESHIPI surun da Nioi ni tsurarete odoridasu MATORYOOSHIKA Nee nee Brat KUWASU mo choudai Tsuide ni Sestra OKUROOSHIKA ni shite Sou deduška heiwa ga ichiban HAIHAI Malysh "Yonda? Fufufu" Nee nee papa BORUSHICHI wo choudai Nee nee mama nee nee mama Mukashi ni tabeta PIROSHIKI no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da KYABIA no Yobina wa "Kuroi ikura" sa Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku wa RO-SH-IA "Ufu~" Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Koudai na tochi wo oudan da! SHIBERIA tetsudou Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI MAFURAA hazushite himawari wo Sagasu no sa |-| English= Hey hey, папа,Papa give me vodka Hey hey, мама,Mama hey hey, мама The pirozhkiIndividual-sized baked or fried buns stuffed with a variety of fillings that I ate a long time ago, I can't forget the taste of it Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Russia Draw a circle, that's the earth Looking closely...(kolkolkolkol...) Should that happen the Earth I am Russia Ah, with just one stroke of paint, A wonderful world can be seen Winter in Siberia is super cold, Below freezing "I've always lived in a cold place, so I long for southern sea." Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Russia Draw a circle, it's the earth Su!-ddenly, it's the earth The head held up high earth! I am Russia Ah, the food I can't wait for Is a recipe of happiness "I'm excited!" It follows the scent and starts to dance, Matryoshka doll!A set of dolls of decreasing sizes placed one inside the other Hey hey, брат,Brother can I have some kvassNon-alcoholic beverage made from black rye or rye bread And then, сестра,Sister make it into okroshkaA cold soup based on kvass or less often sour milk That's right, дедушка,Grandpa peace is the best! Yes yes, малыш,Child "You called? Fufufu..." Hey hey, папа, can I have some borschSoup usually containing beet as a foundation too Hey hey, мама, hey hey, мама The pirozhki that I ate a long time ago, I can't forget the taste of it The other name Of caviar Is black salmon roe! Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Russia "Ufu~♪" Ah, with just one stroke of paint, A wonderful world can be seen Crossing the vast, vast land! The Trans-Siberian RailwayRailway stretching across the eastern Russian province of Siberia Ah, throughout this world Sleeps the recipe of happiness Take off the scarf, and the sunflowers, Search for them |-| Russian= Эй, эй, папа, дай мне водку! Эй,эй, мама, эй,эй, мама! Я не могу забыть вкус пирожков, которые я ел когда-то давно! Нарисуй круг - это Земля Нарисуй круг - это Земля Нарисуй круг - это Земля Я Россия! Нарисуй круг - это Земля Посмотри внимательно... колколколкол ...Это действительно Земля? Я Россия! О, как прекрасен этот мир, Нарисованный одним мазком кисти! Зима в Сибири очень холодная. Холоднее морозов. "Я всегда жил в холодном месте, поэтому жажду жить на южном море" Нарисуй круг - это Земля Нарисуй круг - это Земля Нарисуй круг - это Земля Я Россия! Нарисуй круг - это Земля Вдруг! Здесь Земля Держи нос выше, Земля! Я Россия! О, еда, которую я с нетерпением жду - Это рецепт счастья "Я взволнован!" Чюй запах и танцуй весь этот путь, Матрёшка! Эй-эй, брат, можно кваса? А потом, сестра, налей его в окрошку Да, дедушка, жить мирно лучше всего! Да-да, малыш, "Ты звал?" Эй-эй, папа, налей-ка мне тоже борща! Эй-эй, мама, эй-эй, мама, Я не могу забыть вкус пирожков, которые я ел когда-то давно! Другое название Икра - черная икра! Нарисуй круг - это Земля Нарисуй круг - это Земля Нарисуй круг - это Земля Я Россия! "Уху!" О, этот прекрасный мир, Нарисованный одним мазком кисти Пересекая обширные земли! Транссибирская магистраль! Ах, повсюду в этом мире Сны - рецепты счастья, Сниму шарф и поищу подсолнухов! Искать их! Album This song was released on September 25, 2009, on the DVD which came with the fourth volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 4 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is China's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the eighth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu